


The Mechanic and the Doctor

by Andromytta



Series: SPN Genre Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel is getting his PhD in psychology, Castiel is getting ready to defend his dissertation, Dean is not Castiel's teacher, Dean teaches high school auto shop, Epistolary, Grad Student Castiel, M/M, Meet-Cute, SPN Genre Bingo, Teacher Dean Winchester, Texting, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Dean gets trapped in an elevator with a very tantalizing alpha.  Too bad said alpha does not have time to date, as he is getting ready to defend his doctoral thesis.





	The Mechanic and the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nealinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/gifts).



> My fabulous writing partner, Nealinor, just successfully defended her own dissertation and has a doctorate of her own! This is a congratulatory gift to her which also serves the dual purpose of filling the A/B/O square on my SPN Genre Bingo Card. 
> 
> Stop by Nealinor's page and check out her work and congratulate her! Also, you all may refer to her as Dr. Sexy from now on, especially if you like her smut. Which you should, because it is epic!

Dean Winchester stepped into the less-than-modern elevator from the eleventh floor of the historic college library, precious book gripped firmly in his hands.  He was already late for dinner with his brother and sister-in-law.  Finding this particular book was worth the sure to be epic bitch face he’d receive from Sam when he finally made it to their place.  He pulled out his cell phone to text them that he was on the way when the screen glowed angrily at him, reading “No Service.”  “Well, that’s just great,” he said aloud to the empty elevator.

A moment later, the elevator lurched to a stop at the ninth floor, and the most gorgeous person Dean had ever seen stepped onto the elevator with him.  The rumpled suit and ill-fitting trench coat did nothing to detract from the man’s obviously fit physique.  His messy dark hair, bright blue eyes, and stubble dusted jaw only added to his appeal.  Dean gave him a friendly smile.  “Going down?” he asked.  The man nodded and grunted in response as he pushed the button to close the door.

Shortly after the doors closed and the ancient elevator grunted its slow decent, it hit him.  Not only was the man mind numbingly hot, he also had the most delicious scent Dean had ever encountered.  Bourbon and honey with a hint of ginger…and the unmistakable musk of Alpha.  Unconsciously, Dean backed all the way into the farthest corner of the tiny box, as if he could escape it.  Not that he exactly wanted to, but the overwhelming irrational fear that this mouthwatering alpha could cause both his suppressants and blockers to fail made him wary.

Of course, it was that moment that the ancient elevator groaned and faltered to a stop…between the fifth and sixth floors.  The man mashed the emergency button to no avail.  Either it wasn’t working, or there was no one on the other side.  His head thunked against the wall and an exasperated sigh escaped his lips.

“Looks like we might be here a while,” Dean said with a nervous chuckle.

The man grunted in affirmation.  “Last time this happened, it was only about ten minutes.  But the emergency speaker was working then.”  He pressed the button down and held it, again to no avail.

Even though it was laced with frustration, Dean couldn’t help but notice the sex-meets-whisky over gravel quality of the man’s voice.  Dean, of course, refused to acknowledge whatever effect that voice was having on him.  The man suddenly growled at the emergency box and Dean barely managed to contain the whimper that sound caused.

“Dammit!”  The man said as he smacked the controls.  Frustration was bleeding into his scent.  He slid down the wall, sitting with his elbows propped on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  His large, lovely hands…and Dean really had to stop staring at the man and get his careening thoughts under control.

The man pulled his cell phone out of his trench coat pocket and squinted at the screen.  He growled again and threw the useless device against the other wall.  He took a deep breath and gave Dean an apologetic look.  “Sorry.  I hope that didn’t hit you.  It’s just…my daughter is cooking dinner tonight and I promised her I wouldn’t be late again.  I really wanted to call her so she’d know I didn’t forget this time.”

“Missed me by a mile, man,” Dean assured.  The guy had a kid, which meant he probably had a mate.  Dean surreptitiously glanced at his neck, looking for a mating bite before chastising himself.  He never wanted to be one of “those” omegas.  Ever.  Dean slid down his own wall and sat facing the mysterious alpha.  He picked up the discarded phone and examined it.  “Good thing you have one of those fancy military grade cases on it, looks like there’s not even a scratch.”  He tossed it back to him.

“Yeah, it was a gift from my daughter.  I tend to throw my phone when I’m frustrated.  You have no idea how many phones I’ve gone through.”  He chuckled without mirth.  The alpha stared down at his phone as he twirled it in his hands.  He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall.  Fear was slowly replacing the frustration in his scent.

Dean didn’t even hesitate when his care taking instincts kicked in.  He moved to the other side of the elevator, next to the alpha.  “Alpha, are you ok?”

The other man scowled at him.  “Are you making fun of me?  Since when does one alpha care if another is ok?”

Dean frowned in confusion before realization sunk in.  His blockers were still going strong, although sure to fail in this stuffy coffin any minute now.  Also, he was taller and broader than a typical omega.  No wonder the other man though he was making fun of him.  Alphas were not, usually, known for their caring manner, especially towards other alphas.  “Well, for one thing, I’m not an alpha.  Which I’m sure will become abundantly clear soon enough, what with being in this no air conditioner box.  But for the record, my brother is one who would care.”

“I’m sorry.  You’re right, I’m not ok.  Actually, I’m a bit claustrophobic,” the alpha admitted.

“Then why did you take the elevator?”

“I thought it would be faster than the stairs,” he said with a sardonic chuckle.

Dean chuckled with him, and soon they were actually laughing.  “Guess the library ghost had other ideas,” Dean said between breaths.

“Guess so.” 

Dean felt the other man’s eyes on him at that moment, and he suddenly realized how he looked.  He supposed his well-worn jeans, faded tee shirt, and leather jacket (that he was currently removing) didn’t actually scream “college library frequenter;” especially since he knew, sadly, that he could no longer pass for a college student.

“So what brings you to this haunted library?”  The man asked.

“Ah, a very rare and necessary book that only this library carries.  My brother is on the faculty here, so I get the ‘friends and family’ discount.”  Dean chuckled.  He showed off the book he was carrying as if it was the Acaciac Records.

The man squinted and studied the cover.  “1968 Shelby Cobra Repair Manual?”

“Yeah.  I teach auto shop at the high school.  One of my students just bought one.  Got a fantastic deal, but it’s a real fixer upper, so I decided it would make a good project for the senior class.  I’m more of a Chevy guy than a Ford guy, so figured I’d better brush up.”

Something lit up the alpha’s blue eyes, making them even more gorgeous than when Dean first noticed them.  “You’re Dean Winchester!”  He exclaimed.

Dean raised an eyebrow over a green eye.  “Yeah?  Have we met?  I would think I’d remember an alpha like you…”

The alpha interrupted him.  “No, we haven’t met, I too am sure I’d remember.  But my daughter is the 1968 Shelby Cobra.  She worked two jobs all summer to get that car.  Unfortunately, neither I nor my brother knows anything about cars.”

“Oh!  So you’re the crappy 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V!”  Dean chuckled.

“Hey, it’s not crappy!”

“Well, yeah, probably not now since Claire learned how to maintain it.”  Dean agreed.

“Well, that is true.  It is running better since Claire’s been taking care of it.  I suppose I have you to thank for that,” he said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.”  Dean said.  “Now, you know who I am.  Care to tell me your name?  Or should I just keep referring to you as ‘Claire’s dad’?”

It was that moment that Dean’s blockers decided to fail, and his question was momentarily forgotten as his own scent of apples, cinnamon, and caramel filled the tiny space, mingling quite deliciously with the alpha’s bourbon, honey, and ginger.  The alpha’s eyes got wide and he said in an awed breath.  “You’re an omega?”

Dean shrugged.  “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, again,” he said sheepishly.  “I guess when you said you’re not an alpha, I just assumed you were a beta.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Dean chuckled.  He wasn’t even mad.  Normally he got quite irritated at discussions of his secondary gender, especially with people who were surprised by it.  For some reason, he just couldn’t feel that way around this alpha.

“I’m sorry.  I’m sure you don’t want to discuss this,” he waved his hand around, “with a stranger.  I apologize.  Claire often tells me that my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty.’”

Dean laughed out loud at that.  Claire Novak was easily his favorite student, even though he wasn’t supposed to have one, and he could hear her saying that.  Effectively clearing the tension in the room, Dean decided to change the subject.  “So, Claire’s Dad, what brings you to the college library that time forgot?”

“Castiel.”

“Come again?”

“My name.  It’s Castiel.  Now you don’t have to refer to me by the moniker ‘Claire’s Dad.’  Unless you want to.”

“Oh.  Well, um, Cas-ti-el,” Dean pronounced the unusual name carefully, “What brings you here?”

“I’m a doctoral candidate.  In psychology.  I defend my dissertation in six weeks, and the research seems to be never ending.  As you pointed out before, this library seems to have books that no other library does.”

Dean was duly impressed.  “Wow.  Getting your PhD, huh?  You must be, like, wicked smart.”

“Not really.  I just work hard.”

“Pish.  Whatever.  I remember when my brother was working on his dissertation.  I know it takes more than just hard work.  You gotta have brains.  Sammy got all the smarts in our family.  But I got the good looks.  Fair trade.”

This time it was Castiel’s turn to laugh.  “Please.  You’re the only adult who’s been able to get through to my stubborn kid.  That takes more than just ‘good looks.’  There’s got to be something going on in that pretty head of yours.”

Dean blushed, hard.  “Nah, not really.  I know what it’s like to lose your mom like that.  And what it’s like to be in a marginalized group.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t underestimate _yourself_ , Cas.”  Dean blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, the elevator shook and groaned back into motion, practically plummeting them to the ground floor.  When the doors opened, it took them both several minutes to get to their feet.  It took so much time that they had to push the button to open the doors back up.  Dean was the first to his feet, and he reached a hand down to help Castiel to his.  If they held hands just a bit long, long enough for the doors to shut again, well, there weren’t enough people left at the library to notice.

“Well, that was the most pleasant broken elevator incident I’ve ever had,” Castiel said awkwardly once they were safely in the library foyer.

“Had many broken elevator experiences there, Cas?”

“More than you’d think, considering.” Castiel chuckled.  “Someone with claustrophobia really _shouldn’t_ ride the elevator.”

“Well, it was a pleasant experience for me as well,” Dean said, his confident bravado returning as they stepped out into the fresh night air.  “In fact, I’d like to have more pleasant experiences with you…”  Before Dean could finish his thought, both of their phones chirped incessantly with multiple texts and missed phone calls from their concerned families.  Dean shoved his phone in his pocket in exasperation, and put his fingers on Castiel’s wrist to keep him from dialing Claire.  “Listen, Cas, can I take you for a drink sometime?”  That came out with less bravado than he intended, but he had to say something before they were interrupted again.

“I’d really like that Dean, but…”

“But what?” Dean tried not to let offense and ire into his voice or his scent.

Castiel put up his hands in a placating manner.  “But I can’t date until after I defend my dissertation.  I’ll be distracted and it wouldn’t be fair to you.”  He smiled.  “I’d like to text you sometime though.”  He handed Dean his phone, where he had already pulled up new contact info.

Dean smiled.  “Sure!  And once you’re officially ‘Dr. Novak,’ I’ll take you out to celebrate.”

“I’d really like that,” Castiel smiled at him, and it was the most radiant smile Dean had seen in his life, all gummy and happy.  When Dean handed him back his phone, Castiel immediately sent Dean a text message.  “There, now you have my number.  You can text me too.  I just might not answer right away…”

“No worries, I get it.  Sam was almost unreachable when he was working on his dissertation.  Text me when you can.”  Dean returned Cas’s smile with a brilliant one of his own.  “Talk to you later, Cas,” Dean said over his shoulder as he jogged to his Impala and called his brother.

Later that night, after profusely apologizing to Sam and Eileen for being gone all night when he was supposed to be babysitting so that they could have “married people” time, Dean let himself into his apartment with a sigh, grabbed a beer, and crashed onto the couch.  He felt guilty for letting them down, even though they were understanding and were just glad he was alright.  Well, they were understanding once he convinced them that he wasn’t, in fact, gallivanting around with some random one night stand he picked up at the Roadhouse.  Even if he _did_ have to call and get Jo and Ellen to confirm that they had not, in fact, seen him there that night.  Ok, so Dean had a reputation.  He was well aware of it.  But still, his brother should have believed him when he said he was stuck in an elevator with the hottest alpha he had ever met…and that nothing happened.  Ok, well, maybe Dean wouldn’t have believed that either if he didn’t live it.  He popped open his beer and sighed.  He pulled out his phone and decided to text said alpha.  Fuck the “rules” and the “game,” he didn’t want to play hard to get with this particular alpha. 

_Me:  How’s it going?_

_Cas:  Claire is giving me the silent treatment for missing her dinner.  She didn’t believe me when I said I was trapped in an elevator with her favorite teacher._

_Cas:  In her defense, this is the fourth time this week I’ve missed dinner._

_Me:  Dude, it’s Thursday.  Are you saying you’ve missed dinner every day this week?_

_Cas:  Yes?_

_Me:  No wonder she’s pissed.  You’re screwed._

_Cas:  I am aware._

_Cas:  I have an early shift at work tomorrow.  I’m going to call it a night.  Goodnight, Dean._

_Me:  Night Cas._

The senior level auto shop class took Dean’s last two periods on Fridays.  Once they made their way in, Dean went over to Claire’s workstation and dropped the repair manual in front of her.

She squealed.  “Omigod!  You found it!  Where did you find it?”  Her words came out in a rush.

“They had a copy at the ancient college library with the decrepit elevator.  You’re just lucky my brother is a professor there.”

“Thank you, Dean!  We’re going to make my baby mint!”  She hugged him enthusiastically.

“You’re smiling face is all the reward I need for such a harrowing experience,” Dean said dramatically.

“Harrowing experience?  What are you talking about?”

“I got trapped in the elevator with a really geeky, and old, grad student.  It was awful.”

Claire’s face immediately fell.  “Let me guess.  Rumpled suit, ill fitted trench coat?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“So my dad was really trapped in an elevator with you for hours?  That’s why he missed dinner?”

“Yep.  But only last night.  The rest of the time it really was his fault.”

“Duly noted.  I guess I should apologize for giving him the freeze out last night…”

“Yeah, Kiddo, you probably should.”

“Fine,” she pouted as she dropped into her chair.

“Hey, don’t get all pouty and comfy in that chair.  We got a Mustang to work on!” Dean said and walked into the workshop.  Claire wasn’t far behind him.

Later that night, as Dean was putting his niece and nephew down for the night, finally giving Sam and Eileen their “married people time,” his phone chimed with a text message.  It was a half hour later before he had a chance to check it, once the kiddos were tucked into bed.

_Cas:  Thank you.  Claire told me you confirmed my alibi for last night.  She’s forgiven me.  Although that may be partly because I came home on time and bearing her favorite pizza._

_Me:  You’re welcome.  I figured you didn’t deserve all the wrath a teenaged alpha can exhibit._

_Cas:  You have no idea._

_Me:  My kid brother was a teenaged alpha once.  I have some idea. ;-)_

_Cas:  I see.  Well, thank you again._

_Me:  You’re welcome.  I just spent the last half hour wrangling overly tired pups, so I’m going to crash.  Night Cas._

_Cas:  Goodnight, Dean._

Dean chuckled at how formal Cas’s text messages were.  Although he supposed he wasn’t much different.  Sam and Eileen gave him grief for speaking in text talk, so he broke that habit quickly.  He guessed he should thank them for that, because he at least looked like less of an idiot to the brilliant PhD candidate he was currently crushing on.  Hard.  This was going to be a long six weeks.

The next three weeks were relatively uneventful.  Dean would text Cas on a regular basis.  The alpha was getting more and more stressed the closer he got to defending his dissertation.  The omega hoped he at least providing a small distraction from the stress, but their conversations were becoming more one sided and less frequent.  Until one day Dean received a rather strange text message.

_Cas: What the fuck did you do to my daughter??????_

_Me:  What the fuck are you talking about?_

_Cas:  Do you have any idea how hard it is to get engine grease out of long blonde hair?????_

Dean laughed heartily, and was very glad they were texting and not talking in person.  His laughter might not be appreciated by the distraught alpha.

_Me:  Hey, man, that wasn’t my fault.  Mostly._

_Cas:  You’re the teacher!  You’re supposed to prevent the shenanigans.  Not encourage them!_

_Me:  Who said I was encouraging them?_

_Cas:  Claire did.  In fact, what she said was that it was your idea._

_Me:  Hey, she had it coming.  She kept getting in Kevin Tran’s way when he was trying to calibrate and I just suggested he stand up to her._

_Cas:  WHAT?!?!?_

_Me:  Just because she’s an alpha and he’s an omega does not give her the right to be in his personal space and disrupt his work._

_Cas:  She did WHAT?_

_Me:  It started out as innocent flirting, but then it went too far and she got to close and was keeping him from his work.  I did not anticipate that he would retaliate by dumping motor oil over her head.  I simply suggested that he tell her to back off._

_Cas:  Well, I did not hear that side of the story.  Someone is about to be in big trouble.  I did not raise my child to be a disrespectful alpha asshole.  I’ll talk to you later, Dean._

Dean didn’t tell Cas exactly what happened because he didn’t want to upset the other man.  But he apparently got enough of a picture to figure out what was going on.  Dean thought it was a shame, because the two teenagers would be a cute couple, if someone could keep her instincts in check.  Dean shook his head at himself.  This was why he should have gone into elementary education instead of motor shop.  Teenagers were hard.

Whatever Cas did or said to Claire worked, because she was nothing but polite and respectful of other people’s boundaries.  Thank goodness, because she really was a good kid, and Dean didn’t want to watch her become one of those alphas who think omegas are only there to meet their needs.  But he should have known with a parent like Cas, that wouldn’t happen.

After that, Cas and Dean’s text messages resumed their normal banter.  Well, Dean’s normal banter and Cas’s normal freaking out about defending his dissertation.  Dean didn’t understand why Cas was so worried.  He knew the alpha was brilliant and would do superbly.  If only he could get the alpha to believe that.  Dean chuckled after another evening of reassuring Cas that he would do great only to have it fall on deaf, self-deprecating ears.  Thus far, Dean had resisted the urge to turn their texting into sexting, but he was not known for his self-control, and it was getting harder and harder (pun implicitly intended) to curb it.

He found his golden opportunity about four weeks into their relationship.  Cas texted him frantically.

_Cas:  My brother booked us on this single’s cruise next weekend.  The weekend before I have to defend my dissertation.  I don’t fucking have time for this!_

_Me:  Calm down, Cas.  How bad is it?_

_Cas:  We leave on Thursday and won’t be back until Tuesday and I defend on that Thursday!!!_

_Me:  So tell him you can’t go._

_Cas:  Clearly you’ve never met my brother.  He won’t take ‘no’ for an answer._

_Me:  So tell him you’re dating someone and don’t want to risk it by going on a single’s cruise._

Dean laughed to himself.  He couldn’t help it, but he found this entire situation hilarious.  And totally not at all similar to something he dragged Sam to when Sam was preparing for his dissertation.  Not at all similar, nope.  Dean was not that kind of brother.  Except that he totally was and was wondering if it was the same cruise he dragged Sam on back in the day.

_Cas:  Oh yeah, like he’d believe that.  I haven’t had a date in the two years since Claire’s been living with me. … …_

_Cas:  Ok, fine.  I haven’t had a date in four years since I decided to pursue my post graduate degree._

Dean guffawed.  Cas was just too much.  Dean wanted nothing more than to get past that awkward, stoic exterior and found out what the alpha really was all about.  But there would be time for that later.  Hopefully in about two weeks when Cas was free of his research Hell.  For now, though, he needed to get his alpha out of this.  Also, when did he start thinking of Cas as his?  No time for introspection now though.

_Cas:  Dean?  Are you still there?  Help me!_

Dean laughed again.  That’s what he was doing.  He picked his phone up after getting ready to do just that.  He had to dig around in his dresser before he found them, but now he was standing in front of his full length mirror wearing his favorite pair of pink satin panties.  He was mildly surprised that they still fit so well, and that he still looked damn good in them.  He struck a couple of poses, snapping a few selfies, and when he found the best one, he resumed texting Castiel.

_Me:  Show him this picture.  Then he’ll believe you._

Dean sent the photo and waited anxiously for a reply.  That never came.  Ten minutes later, it never came.  Twenty minutes later, it never came.  Finally, thirty minutes later, he couldn’t take it anymore.

_Me:  Sorry I crossed the line.  Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen, ok?_

_Cas:  No!  I don’t want to pretend it didn’t happen.  Dean, you are exquisite.  You literally left me speechless.  I’m sorry I didn’t reply sooner.  Um, I’m not sure if this will convince Gabriel to leave me at home though.  More likely, he’ll just want me to invite you along…._

_Me:  Well, spring break is next weekend, I’m sure I could move some things around…. ;-P_

_Cas:  Thank you for the offer, but it’s better if I deal with Gabriel on my own.  As much as it nauseates me.  Thank you, Dean.  Good night._

_Me: Night Cas._

It didn’t work the way Dean wanted it to.  In fact, it went exactly the way Cas said it would, and their nightly text conversations became a litany of “Gabriel still thinks you need to come with us.  But he’ll probably just end up doing something to embarrass all of us.  Well, the two of us.  Gabe doesn’t embarrass easily,” and other texts to that extent.  Finally, Dean had to admit to what he was actually doing on his spring break.

_Me:  I don’t think I could go anyway.  The Queen of Moondor will never forgive me if her handmaiden misses the Battle of the Realms._

_Cas:  What?_

_Me:  It’s LARPing, Cas.  Ask your kid about it.  Kevin Tran gave her a very thorough education on it in class today.  She listened way more intently than even I would have.  I think she might have a crush._

_Cas:  LARPing?  Crush?  Dean, why are you saying things that probably aren’t English?_

_Me:  LARPing = Live Action Role Playing.  My friend Charlie is the Queen of Moondor and we enact battles for dominance against three other realms.  Crush = your kid likes a boy._

_Cas:  Ok, I think I vaguely understand LARPing now.  That crush thing I refuse to acknowledge._

_Me:  Your call.  But who knows what she will be up to while you’re cruising it up._

_Cas:  Nothing.  She’s grounded as of five minutes ago._

Dean laughed out loud again.  He couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed talking to someone so much.

_Me:  Actually, that won’t be necessary.  Kevin will be in Moondor.  He’s the Queen’s Knight’s Squire._

_Cas:  I don’t know what any of that means, but if it means I don’t have to worry about my daughter being inappropriate with him, then I approve._

_Me:  Nah, you have nothing to worry about.  I gave her permission to be in the motor shop working on her baby.  Didn’t she give you the permission slip to sign?_

_Cas:  What?_

_Me:  Her Mustang.  She wants to be at school working on her car during the break.  You need to sign the permission slip._

_Cas:  Oh.  That’s what that was for?  I thought it was a field trip._

_Me:  Don’t you read things before you sign them?_

_Cas:  Usually.  Unless I’m distracted by a fetching omega._

_Me:  Duly noted.  Sam is bringing the pups over early, so I’m gonna hit the hay.  Night Cas._

_Cas:  Goodnight, Dean._

Dean had to gloss over Cas’s remark.  He hadn’t given in to his desire to sext the hot alpha since he sent him the panties picture.  His resolve was growing weaker and weaker, but he was determined not to distract the man further.  He had important things to deal with.  He didn’t need Dean detracting from that.  But once he nailed his dissertation, all bets were off and Dean was going to pull out all the stops.  Then it would be time for the alpha to nail him.  Wait, what?  Dean wasn’t thinking that.  Not at all.

Their texting tapered off as Cas got busy preparing for his dissertation and his dreaded cruise with his brother.  Dean understood, and tried not to feel left out, but he couldn’t help but miss the man that had quickly become his favorite part of the day.  The day when Cas was scheduled to leave for the cruise, he finally texted Dean.

_Cas:  About to board the ship with my brother.  There is a strong possibility one of us may end up overboard.  Either I’ll throw him over, or jump just to get away from him.  Wish me luck.  Hopefully I’ll talk to you next week.  If not, Godspeed._

_Me:  You’re hilarious.  You know that, right?_

_Cas:  A. I’m serious.  B. No one has ever called me hilarious.  Claire once said I told a mean dad joke, but I don’t think that’s what she meant…._

_Me:  Well, if anyone has to go overboard, it should be Gabriel.  I can attempt to bail you out of jail, not so sure I’d be successful reviving you.  Although I wouldn’t mind trying that whole mouth-to-mouth thing. ;-)_

_Cas:  I promise to make it back in one piece.  If only to take you up on that offer._

_Me:  Bye, Cas.  Have a safe trip.  We’ll discuss this after your dissertation._

_Cas:  Goodbye, Dean._

A few days later, Dean heard from Cas again.

_Cas:  Back on dry land.  Nobody went overboard.  Apparently Gabe met up with a few porn stars, and I never saw him again until we were back on shore._

_Me:  Your brother lives an interesting life._

_Cas:  That is an understatement._

_Me:  Glad you’re home safely and I don’t have to bail you out of jail for fratricide.  Too bad I don’t get to try that mouth-to-mouth thing though…_

_Cas:  Maybe another time.  I’m exhausted and need to rest.  I defend the day after tomorrow, so after I sleep, I’m scheduled for a massive freak out and panic attack.  I’ll talk to you later.  Good night, Dean._

_Me:  You’ll do great.  Stop worrying._

_Cas:  Um, hello, have you MET me?_

_Me:  Point taken.  Night, Cas._

Dean didn’t hear from Cas again in the day and a half before his dissertation.  When the day came, Dean decided to reach out.

_Me:  Good luck, Cas!  Not that you need it.  You got this._

_Cas:  Thank you, Dean.  I’ll talk to you later._

Dean waited all day to hear from Cas about how it went.  He didn’t know what time he was scheduled to defend his dissertation, and being the genius he was, Dean had forgotten to ask.  When the seniors finally rolled in for their auto shop class, Dean corned Claire.

“Have you heard from your dad yet?  How did his dissertation go?”

“Geez, chill, Teach.  No, I haven’t heard from him.  But I won’t.  He confiscated my cell phone when he caught me texting after bedtime.  Like he doesn’t totally do that himself.  With you.”  She rolled her blue eyes so hard they could have gotten stuck that way.  “Now, can we get on with class?  We have car mechanics to learn.”

Dean swallowed a frustrated sound in the back of his throat.  Why hadn’t Cas contacted him?  Surely he was done by now.  What was going on?  Of course, he had a class to teach, so he couldn’t exactly stand there on his cell phone texting his sort of boyfriend.  Wait, what?  Where did that thought come from?  It didn’t matter.  Auto shop was a pretty hands-on class.  He’d have to check in with his alpha later.  He didn’t even notice that he referred to Cas as his alpha in his head, again.

As soon as school let out, he made a beeline home.  He grabbed a beer, flopped down on the couch, and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.  Finally, he pulled out his cell phone to find still no messages from Cas.  Sighing, he realized it was up to him to make the first move.

_Me:  Well?  What happened????_

_Cas:  I did it, Dean!  I passed!  I’m Dr. Novak now!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me:  That’s great!  Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Cas:  Sorry, my colleagues took me out to celebrate.  I might be drunk!_

_Me:  You know you have a kid waiting for you at home, right?_

Dean chuckled.  He was curious what a drunk Cas would be like.  Maybe he could figure out where they were celebrating and join them.

_Cas:  She’s a sort of responsible almost adult.  She can take care of herself._

This was going to be hilarious.

_Me:  What if she invites a boy over?  Does she even know you passed?_

_Cas:  Oh, shit.  I should text her.  Tell her I passed and that no boys allowed.  Are allowed.  Whatever._

_Me:  Didn’t you confiscate her cell phone?_

_Cas:  Oh yeah.  Oh well.  It’s Friday._

_Me:  It’s Thursday, dude._

_Cas:  Oh yeah._

_Cas:  Dean!  Dean!  Why aren’t you celebrating with me!  I’m a doctor now!_

_Me:  Yeah, a drunk doctor!  You didn’t tell me where you are._

_Cas:  Oh!  Balth thought it would be fun to hit up this dive called the Roadhouse._

_Me:  Hey!  That place is not a dive.  I love that place._

_Cas:  Then you should come!  Why aren’t you here?_

_Me:  I’ll be there in five._

Dean chuckled as he put his boots and jacket back on.  He could have walked to the Roadhouse, but thought it might be better if he drove.  No doubt Dr. Novak would need a ride home.  Later.  Maybe to Dean’s home.  Where nothing would happen because Dean didn’t take advantage of someone who’s inhibitions were impaired due to inebriation.  Dammit.

He walked into the Roadhouse and immediately knew where Cas and his friends were.  The back corner booth was lousy with drunken academics.  Cas came out of the men’s room and spotted him immediately.

“Dean!  You came!”  He pulled Dean into a fierce hug.

“Of course I came, Cas.  You invited me.  And it’s your big day.  Congratulations, buddy!”

Suddenly Cas gave him the saddest face Dean had ever seen, with puppy dog eyes to rival Sam’s.  “Dean, I thought we were more than buddies.”

“Cas, I think that’s a conversation we should have when you’re sober.”

“No!  Dean, it can’t wait!” Cas was getting louder and louder and the entire bar was staring at them now, including Dean’s surrogate mother and sister, Ellen and Jo.  “Drunk or sober, Dean, I want you, I want to be with you, and I’ve wanted that since we first met in that elevator six weeks ago!”  He was getting louder, but surprisingly not slurring his words.  Meanwhile, Dean was getting redder and redder. 

“Cas, lower your voice.  Really, we shouldn’t be having this conversation here and now.”

“But, Dean, I want to!  And I want you!  You are the most tantalizing omega I have ever met.  And my kid already likes you, so no awkward meet the kid dinners!  We’re meant to be, Dean Winchester!  And now I have time to properly devote to you!  Right now!  Will you be my boyfriend?”  The drunken alpha suddenly dropped his voice so low that Dean barely heard that last part, and at this point Cas was leaning on him, basically Dean was holding him up.

Dean laughed.  Maybe he was feeling a little drunk as well, even though he only had the one beer at home.  “Yes, Cas.  I’ll be your boyfriend.  On one condition.”

“No, Dean!  No conditions!”

“Yes, Cas.  On the condition that we talk about this again when you’re sober and you still feel this way.”

“Oh.  Ok.  I agree.  Because I already know I’ll still feel this way.  I love you, Dean Winchester!”

Dean found himself momentarily speechless, but it didn’t take long to realize he felt the same way.  “I-I love you too, Castiel Novak.”

“That’s Dr. Castiel Novak, thank you very much.”

Dean chuckled.  Drunk Cas was going to be fun.  “Fine.  I love you too, Dr. Castiel Novak.”

“That’s better,” Cas said.

“Ok, let’s get you home, Dr. Novak.”

“Yes, Dean.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
